Sentiment particulier
by Nivita
Summary: Tu es ma charmeuse, je suis ton serpent… Je ferais tout se que tu me demande Princesse…


**Une inspiration venue de je ne sais où ! J'avais, je crois besoin de faire une petite pose dans ma fic. Donc un OS tout ce qu'il a de plus SEXY ! Sourire Écrit en une matinée !  
>Corrigé par ArseneWheeler...<strong>

Bonne lecture les amis !

.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

.

Sentiment particulier

.

Avez-vous déjà ressenti ce sentiment si particulier qu'on appelle l'amour ? Avez-vous un jour eu cette sensation étrange qui vous serre le cœur jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus respirer ? Avez-vous déjà frissonné au simple fait d'entendre murmurer votre prénom au creux de votre oreille ? Cette crispation qui vous surprend lorsque deux mains délicates se mettent à cajoler votre peau nue ? L'humidité de votre peau par le simple fait de vous trouver auprès de lui ou d'elle ? Celle ou celui qui fait battre encore plus vite votre cœur, celui ou celle qui vous met en émoi et qui vous manque lorsqu'un gouffre vous sépare ? Lorsque quelques centimètres seulement vous éloignent des lèvres de l'autre ? Vous êtes perdu lorsque cela vous arrive, vous n'arrivez plus à mettre un nom dessus et pourtant vous savez parfaitement que sans lui ou elle, vous ne seriez plus rien.

Ce précieux sentiment, c'est ce que je ressens pour elle, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Sans que je ne lui aie dévoilé non plus. Elle m'obsède, elle me hante, j'en deviens fou, fou d'elle et de sa peau. De son sourire et de ses mains, de ses yeux qui me transportent loin du château. Même si elle ne me donne rien de ce que j'espère, je l'imagine et cela me suffit, pour le moment.

Chaque soir lorsqu'elle travaille à la table de notre séjour j'admire ses yeux se balader d'un livre à l'autre, la délicatesse avec laquelle elle tourne les pages, ne pas corner, ne pas abîmer. La douceur de son sourire lorsque par miracle elle a trouvé la bonne réponse, le pétillement de ses yeux quand au bout de deux heures ses centimètres de parchemins sont enfin remplis. Je l'avoue, elle est belle en ces instants, elle est tout ce que je désire. Ardemment je désire la prendre dans mes bras, la bercer, l'embrasser, l'aimer. Sa plume glisse alors sur les nombreux parchemins qui l'entourent, de temps en temps elle repositionne une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et je m'imagine le faire à sa place. Lui caresser la joue et ne plus m'arrêter.

A la dérobée je la suis du regard lorsqu'elle range ses affaires pour aller dîner quand vingt heures sonnent. Souvent elle me fusille de ses prunelles noisette et me demande ce que je regarde ainsi. J'ai beau lui dire que c'est elle qui m'hypnotise, que je ne vois qu'elle, elle n'en a que faire et disparaît dans sa chambre je rouge aux joues. Elle s'enferme durant quelques minutes, le temps d'enfiler une robe de sorcier et de classer ses cours. Elle sort de sa chambre, elle me quitte pour une heure au moins et j'attends quelques minutes avant de la retrouver dans la Grande Salle.

Un moment que je déteste, les repas dans la Grande Salle. Elle m'abandonne, je n'ai plus aucune emprise sur elle. En ai-je un peu d'ailleurs ? Je la vois qui se faufile entre les tables, elle rejoint ses amis et son sourire revient sur ses si jolies lèvres. J'en suis jaloux de ne pas pouvoir lui procurer le même effet, j'en suis malade à crever de ne pas pouvoir la rendre aussi heureuse. Elle m'échappe de plus en plus à chaque instant, elle est comme cet acteur Moldue accroché dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie, Inaccessible. Ses lèvres me narguent lorsqu'elle les embrasse chacun leur tour, j'aimerais tant que cette douceur me soit réservée pour moi seul. Mais je n'ai droit à rien, ni un sourire, ni un signe de main, ni un baiser.

Je passe mon heure entière à la fixer, ce qui exaspère la jeune fille à mes côtés. Elle a beau me faire tous les sermons je ne l'écoute jamais. Ce qui l'énerve grandement ainsi que mon meilleur ami assis juste en face de moi. Même lorsqu'il me parle je ne fixe qu'elle et n'entend pas la moindre de ses phrases. Elle est la seule que je puisse voir, il n'y a dans la Grande Salle que sa silhouette qui m'appelle. Je scrute le moindre de ses mouvements, de la légèreté des mots qui franchissent ses lèvres jusqu'au mouvement de tête qu'elle fait pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. Tout chez elle me plaît, elle me rend fou. Tout autour d'elle est flou, même la voix de Blaise ne parvient pas à mes oreilles, il ne cesse de passer sa main devant mon visage pour être sûr que je suis bel et bien encore vivant.

Mon assiette reste pleine malgré les interventions sans aucune utilité de mes Serpentard d'ami. Ils ont beau me répéter à maintes reprises de dîner je ne le fais jamais. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête à chaque repas, accrocher son regard, que ses deux magnifiques noisettes ambrées se posent sur moi pour ne plus me lâcher. Alors je fixe sans relâche ce petit brin de fille devenue femme avec les années. Elle est ravissante, belle à damner un Saint. Ce n'est pas concevable de dégager autant de classe et de charme.

De ma table je ne vois que son profil droit, sa tête est sans arrêt tournée vers ce rouquin de malheur. Si j'avais pu en tuer un, cela aurait été lui sans aucun doute. Il me rend jaloux. Jaloux de pouvoir faire sourire la fille pour qui mon cœur s'emballe. Jaloux de recevoir les sourires dont je rêve qu'ils m'appartiennent. Jaloux de ne pouvoir moi aussi me tenir auprès d'elle. Jaloux de ne pas avoir pu la consoler de la perte d'un être cher. Weasmoche a eu le droit et le privilège de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui murmurer des mots de réconfort, d'embrasser ses cheveux que j'adore. Il est tout ce que je déteste, son meilleur ami.

Alors le temps vient de rentrer dans nos appartements, le dîner se termine et emmène avec lui le dernier moment de la journée où je la vois. Elle disparaît avec la sœur de l'autre abruti et s'enferme certainement dans le dortoir de la rouquine pour discuter jusqu'à pas d'heure. De temps en temps il m'arrive de m'installer dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et de l'attendre. Des heures entières je fixe le feu crépitant et j'attends inlassablement le moment où elle franchira la porte d'entrée. Je fais alors semblant de dormir lorsque j'entends le parquet grincer sous ses pieds. Je suis rassuré, elle est rentrée et non dans les bras d'un autre mais bel et bien dans ceux de Morphée.

Moi à mon tour je file sous la couette et m'endors dans les bras de ma Gryffondor. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre je sens son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien. A l'unisson, nous ne formons plus qu'un. Elle et moi réunis pour la nuit, réunis à travers mes rêves les plus fous.

Sous mes doigts experts elle frémit, sous mes baisers elle en redemande, sous mon regard elle me supplie de continuer. A ce moment-là, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je fais de ses courbes les miennes, nous nous accordons toujours à merveille. Son corps près du mien, c'est comme une évidence, comme devenu logique pour elle comme pour moi. Je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, c'est en tout cas ce qui se passe dans mes rêves. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ses mains sont faites pour mon torse, comme les miennes pour sa poitrine. La taille est parfaite, j'ai l'impression que Merlin nous a créés tel que nous sommes pour qu'un jour nous nous retrouvions. Lorsqu'elle est collée à moi mon esprit s'envole et s'amuse à cajoler chaque partie de son corps.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, en commençant par son cou je dépose des milliers de baisers, mes mains se faufilent sur ses épaules en passant par son dos et pour atterrir sur sa taille fine. J'aime à la sentir frémir lorsque nos deux corps se retrouvent. Elle est si belle, si attirante lorsqu'elle se donne entièrement à moi. Comment résister ? Comment faire pour ne pas montrer à sa dulcinée tout le bien qu'elle nous procure juste en la regardant ? Elle me donne envie d'elle rien qu'avec un regard, le sien…

Je continue l'exploration de son corps, du bout des doigts je frôle l'arrondi de ses hanches jusqu'à poser ma main sur ses fesses. Elles sont aussi douces qu'une plume, aussi douces que les draps de soie dans lequel nous nous trouvons. Je descends jusqu'à sa cuisse, puis son genou pour enfin atteindre sa fine cheville. Elle adore lorsque je fais cela, cela la fait sourire et rire. Les chatouilles qu'elle ressent me mettent en émoi. Je vais la faire mienne d'un moment à l'autre, elle n'attend que cela, elle attend que je vienne en elle pour la faire gémir de plaisir.

Lentement, très lentement je me glisse jusqu'au bas du lit et lui inflige une série de baisers à commencer par la cheville jusqu'à remonter à son intimité. Les gouttes de sueur emplissent son visage rougi, son sourire est toujours aussi dessiné et sa bouche est entrouverte de temps en temps, lorsqu'elle ne mordille pas sa lèvre inferieure. Je dépose donc quelques baisers sur sa fleur qu'elle m'offre et le récital de ses gémissements commence à se faire entendre dans notre chambre. Elle m'a dit un jour que j'avais un don, celui de lui donner du plaisir.

De ma langue je titille ce bouton de chair gonflé par l'envie, elle s'agrippe à mes cheveux qu'elle adore ébouriffer et crie mon prénom plus d'une fois pour me satisfaire. Sous les assauts répétés de mes baisers elle agrippe mon cou et me force à remonter jusqu'à son visage. Ce soir je ne l'ai pas encore embrassée, aujourd'hui j'ai voulu commencer autrement. Elle embrasse mon nez, mon menton, mes deux joues et enfin la délivrance d'un baiser divin. Nous ne nous séparons que pour reprendre notre respiration. En halène après ce marathon je lui fais comprendre que je ne pourrais pas attendre longtemps avant de la faire mienne.

Je me colle à elle, ma verge contre son intimité. Dur et humide nous sommes. Encore quelques minutes à attendre, elle glisse sa petite menotte entre nos deux corps et la pose sur l'objet du délit. Elle frôle, cajole et caresse ce qui m'excite encore un peu plus chaque seconde si cela est possible. Toujours en nous embrassant, je gémis contre sa bouche, elle me rend fou. Fou d'amour. Je descends quelque peu pour pincer entre mes lèvres ses mamelons durcis par l'excitation, nous sommes tous les deux dans le même état. Plus rien autour de nous n'existe, il n'y a plus qu'elle et moi et le plaisir ardant de la serrer dans mes bras. Entre gémissement et prénom de l'autre nous ne savons plus très bien où nous sommes. Entre le ciel et le paradis, entre l'enfer et sous terre, entre nous, sur elle et bientôt dans elle.

J'ancre mon regard acier au sien et lui demande la permission de lui faire l'amour comme il se doit. Elle me sourit et j'entre en elle avec toute la délicatesse que je puisse faire. Elle est tellement humide que je n'ai aucun mal à m'immiscer entre ses cuisses. Un râle de plaisir franchit nos deux lèvres lorsque je m'enfonce entièrement en elle. A-y-est, elle est mienne, une fois de plus. Doucement je vais d'avant en arrière, son plaisir étant plus important que tout. J'ai envie de la voir se cambrer sous mes coups de reins, j'ai envie de l'entendre crier ou murmurer mon nom au creux de mon oreille. J'ai envie de voir ses yeux m'exprimer tout leur amour. J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, l'excitation se lit dans nos regard, brillants et tellement attirants. J'accélère la cadence lorsque ses hanches prennent le même rythme que moi, c'est sa façon à elle de me faire comprendre qu'il faut accélérer.

Je souris lorsqu'elle me demande explicitement de continuer ainsi, nos mains se lient, nos yeux aussi et nos corps s'emboîtés l'un à l'autre. Rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer. A moins que…

Comme chaque matin mon réveil se met à sonner, je sursaute en sueur dans mon lit, à côté de moi le vide d'une nouvelle nuit solitaire. Mes rêves les plus fous ne ce sont toujours pas réalisés, encore et encore, les nuits passent et se ressemble drôlement. J'essuie la sueur qui perle sur mon front ainsi que mon torse, mon entrejambe est humide. Je n'y peux rien si elle me fait un tel effet, j'ai joui dans mon sommeil, ce n'est pas la première fois et c'est loin d'être la dernière.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, une douche froide fera l'affaire pour stopper mes ardeurs. La pièce est libre, sans doute est-elle déjà partie petit déjeuner avec ses amis. Manque de chance pour moi sur la chaise près de la douche repose un morceau de tissu blanc brodé de dentelle. Je m'approche et le tien entre deux doigt, j'imagine alors que son corps en est habillé, uniquement cela et le bas qui va avec.

Mon corps tout entier se tend à cette pensée, cette pensée obscène. Exclusivement habillé, ou plutôt déshabillé de tout vêtement, elle est encore plus attirante que dans mes rêves. Si j'avais pu me lever un peu plus tôt, si j'avais pu la voir… Je porte à mon visage l'objet défendu, je renifle l'odeur de son parfum et je le laisse caresser ma joue pendant un moment. De nouveau l'excitation se fait sentir dans mon boxer, je ne contrôle plus rien. Pas même l'envie qui prend possession de moi de me jeter par la fenêtre pour enfin ne plus penser à elle. Je suis obsédé par cette saloperie de Gryffondor…

Glissant mon bien dans le peignoir accroché à la porte de la salle de bain, je file sous la douche aussi froide que la neige qui tombe au dehors. Je ferme les yeux et laisse l'eau parcourir mon corps le plus longtemps possible. Je pose mes paumes de mains sur les parois de la douche et baisse la tête pour sentir le jet sur ma nuque. Il faut que je refroidisse tout mon être, sinon je risque fort de faire une bêtise, une bêtise interdite mais tellement attirante.

Je sors enfin de cette salle de bain affublé de mon peignoir, ma main entre en contact avec ce morceau de dentelle dont bien sûr je n'avais pu oublier la présence. La porte s'ouvre, ma beauté rentre à la maison. J'ai les cheveux ébouriffés et mouillés, elle ne peut pas voir une seule partie de mon corps nu ni le soutien-gorge que je lui ai subtilisé. Par contre aisément elle fixe mes yeux et peut se rendre compte du désir qui m'anime. J'ai envie de lui dire combien je l'aime et combien je souffre de la savoir loin de moi. J'ai envie de tout lui avouer, de lui prouver que je ne suis pas le méchant Serpentard que ses amis s'amusent à lui faire croire. J'ai envie pour une fois d'être moi-même et de pouvoir aimer en étant aimé en retour.

Elle reste là, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle ne bouge pas, reste fixée sur moi. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. C'est bien la première fois, le premier matin où j'ai le droit à un regard plus appuyé de sa part. D'habitude elle me fuit comme la dragoncelle… J'ose un pas vers elle et enfin elle se met à vivre, elle me demande comme à chaque fois ce que je regarde, mais cette fois je lui dis simplement qu'elle le sait déjà.

Alors elle répète sa question et fait elle aussi un pas vers moi. Suis-je encore en train de rêver ou bien la princesse de mes désirs est-elle entreprenante avec moi ? Je ne bouge plus, je n'ai de toute manière pas la force de faire un pas de plus, j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'évapore si j'avance encore vers elle. Elle a les yeux brillants et un sourire ravissant qui m'est destiné. En même temps timide, ce qui la rend encore plus belle à mon goût. C'est bien cela, je rêve encore tout éveillé. Merlin faites que je ne me réveille jamais.

Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, ses joues sont rouge feu, ses yeux un peu perdus et son sourire crispé lorsqu'elle ose murmurer à mon oreille que cette nuit je l'ai réveillée par mes cris plus qu'obscène. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour plonger mon nez dans ses boucles brunes. Elle m'a entendu, elle sait tout, elle sait à quel point je la désire. Mes mains caressent sa chevelure, j'essaie d'embrasser son cou et la commissure de ses lèvres, j'essaie juste… Elle me repousse de ses deux mains plaquées sur mon torse. Elle me fait languir, elle le fait exprès, je le sais, je le sens.

Peut-être est-ce simplement sa timidité qui prend le dessus, si elle n'ose pas je parcourrai les derniers centimètres qui me séparent de ce dont j'ai tant rêvé. J'essaie de me pincer à travers le peignoir, mais rien n'y fait je n'arrive pas à attraper un morceau de peau. A la rigueur je préfère ne pas me réveiller. Je veux rester avec elle pour l'éternité. Nous nous fixons toujours mais quelque chose me fait penser qu'elle ne fera rien si je ne le décide pas.

Trois… Deux… Un… Je ne résiste pas plus et plonge sur ses lèvres pour lui arracher un baiser. Elle résiste une seconde tout au plus et finit par se laisser faire et entre dans la danse elle aussi. Nos langues se mélangent et se lient dans un ballet philarmonique ou envie et empressement se lisent. Les mains de ma désirée s'accrochent à mon cou pour venir se loger dans la blondeur de mes cheveux. Lisse, soyeux et encore humide, tout comme nos deux bouches qui ne se quittent plus. Ses yeux sont fermés, moi je les garde bien ouvert pour garder en mémoire cet instant divin. Ces traits fins, sa bouche, cette mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur son visage. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui la remets en place derrière son oreille.

Sans le vouloir mes mains se posent sur ses hanches, puis viennent sur sa taille pour la coller un peu plus à moi. Je suis certain qu'elle sent à travers le peignoir l'envie qui est montée en moi, ses yeux se sont ouverts sous la surprise. Jamais je n'avais remarqué cette petite pointe de jaune qui orne le marron de ses yeux. Plus que tout je les aime. Elle paraît confuse et essaie de sortir de mes bras, mais je la garde contre moi et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Une de mes main vient cajoler sa joue, j'ai envie qu'elle me fasse confiance, qu'elle sache que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Au contraire même, que je suis prêt à prendre le temps qu'il faudra aujourd'hui pour la faire mienne. Elle semble se relaxer, ses baisers sont plus sensuels et sexuels aussi. Elle embrasse ma lèvre supérieure, puis inférieure, ma langue et glisse la sienne dans ma bouche pour nous faire fantasmer. Elle lâche prise et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Je quitte Terre et Poudlard à ce moment précis. Celui où je sais qu'elle ne reviendra pas en arrière. Savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que ses jambes viennent de se positionner autour de mes hanches sans que j'en fasse la demande. Elle a pris la décision, je n'ai rien fait pour l'obliger. C'est un appel à la luxure et je ferai tout pour la satisfaire. Elle est légère comme une plume et de plus en plus entreprenante. Ses mains commencent à enlever la lanière de mon peignoir alors que je suis coincé, plus que bien coincé…

Mes mains sur ses fesses la soutiennent, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle tombe. A la rigueur si elle se blesse je la soignerais, j'ai tellement à faire avec elle. Tellement de temps à rattraper, tellement de baisers à partager, tellement d'amour à lui donner. J'ai tellement imaginé ce moment que je suis perdu, je ne sais même plus quoi faire. Dans ma tête tellement de scénario sont passés que le plus basic me semble le plus adapté.

Le mur près de la cheminée m'aide revenir un peu sur terre, je la plaque contre ce qui me laisse le champ libre. Je peux à mon tour défaire le peu de vêtement qui lui reste. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais elle a travaillé à ma place et enlevé son chemisier rouge sang. Il était certes très joli mais ce qu'il vient de dévoiler est d'autant plus révélateur. Je rougis à l'idée de pouvoir goûter à sa peau ? J'ai imaginé, et bien je peux maintenant affirmer que cela n'a rien à voir avec mes rêves. C'est cent fois mieux que mes rêves.

Nous nous embrassons encore lorsqu'à la porte des coups sont donnés, ce sont mes amis qui m'appellent. La Gryffondor sort sa baguette et lance un assurdiato entre deux baisers. Elle me dit alors qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être dérangée, mon sourire la convainc qu'il en est de même pour moi. Dans une de mes mains je pétrie un de ses seins alors que l'autre vient se poser sur sa joue. Elle m'aide pour dégrafer son soutien gorge, l'extase à l'état pur lorsque ses deux rondeurs sont enfin libérés de tout tissu.

Je prends un des mamelons entre mes doigts et l'autre dans ma bouche. J'ai envie de l'entendre gémir, comme dans mes rêves. Qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom, qu'elle me demande de continuer, d'en vouloir encore plus.

La sang et or murmure alors à mon oreille une phrase magique, celle que tout homme désire entendre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Avec une voix rauque due au désir et au plaisir ressentis, ma future amante me demande de lui faire l'amour immédiatement et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Une seule phrase me vint alors à l'esprit : Tu es ma charmeuse, je suis ton serpent… Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes Princesse…

Je suis sur mon nuage, plus rien, et cette fois-ci c'est bien certain, ni personne ne pourra me priver de la tendresse de cette femme. De cette princesse que j'aimerai certainement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Hermione Granger allait devenir ma femme, la femme d'un seul homme, et cette fois-ci c'est belle et bien la réalité. Moi Drago Malefoy j'ai réussi à capturer le cœur de ma bien-aimée.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire.  
>A bientôt j'espère !<br>Bizzzzzz**

**Niv'**


End file.
